1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a beam profiler which measures an intensity distribution of a laser beam, a laser oscillator which is provided with the beam profiler, and a laser processing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known in the art is the technique of using a beam profiler which contains a photoelectric device so as to measure an intensity distribution of a laser beam and determine whether there is an abnormality in the emitted laser beam based on the intensity distribution (for example, Japanese Patent Publication No. 2010-137264A).
In the above such beam profiler, there is a demand for being able to simplify the system more and determine whether the intensity distribution of the laser beam is appropriate or not at a low cost.